Exhibicionistas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las demostraciones públicas de afecto no eran lo suyo... ¿o sí?


Exhibicionistas.

Karin estaba volviendo a su casa siendo acompañada por su mejor amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro cuando de repente un loco chico pelinegro bastante alto los pasó corriendo y se puso delante de un autobús que acababa de salir de la estación, mismo que se detuvo apenas a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota suicida. Su amigo a su lado frunció el ceño y ambos detuvieron su andar, quedándose a mirar junto con muchas otras personas que habían estado cerca.

La puerta del bus se abrió y una chica de cabello negro y corto lleno de rizos bajó con dos maletas en mano, mirando con ojos furiosos repletos de lágrimas al loco suicida.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Braun?!- le chilló furiosa.

-¡Impedir que cometas el peor error de tu vida, Eri!- gritó él saliendo de delante del vehículo para acercarse a ella y encararla. -¡No puedes regresar a Tokio!- la tomó por los hombros, pero ella lo apartó furiosamente.

-¡No eres nadie para decidir en mi vida! ¡Mejor vuelve con tu novia Atsumi y déjame en paz!- se volteó para subir de vuelta al vehículo, pero el chico la tomó por la cintura y la volteó, atrapándola en un abrazo.

-¡Terminé con Atsumi, Eri! ¡Ya no somos nada!- se apartó un poco para alzar su rostro. –Eri, desde que éramos adolescentes siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero sé… sé que he cometido muchos errores, estaba aterrado porque soy mayor que tú y temía lo que dirían nuestras familias, intente superarte… No me di cuenta de que solo te hacía más daño.-

-Siempre has querido tomar decisiones por mí, Braun.- sollozó la chica con el rostro enterrado en su camiseta. –Te odiaba por eso, pero aun así, desde que era una niña, siempre… siempre te he amado.- alzó su rostro lloroso, encontrándose con los ojos del hombre.

-Eri… Por favor quédate. Quédate y déjame compensarte por mis errores. Déjame…- la chica lo interrumpió con un casto beso en los labios, sonriendo suavemente.

-Me quedaré.-

La multitud que rodeaba a la pareja aplaudió con entusiasmo, incluso las personas dentro del autobús aplaudieron y vitorearon, algunas jóvenes incluso estaban lagrimeando alabando la hermosa demostración de afecto, pero Toshiro y Karin solo se quedaron mirando la escena con muecas de asco, preguntándose qué demonios fue eso.

-Ugh… Tan cursi. Patético.- gruñeron los dos, justo en el momento en que toda la multitud había guardado silencio simultáneamente para contemplar a la pareja compartir otro beso.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el beso se vio interrumpido y absolutamente todas las cabezas giraron en dirección del par de mejores amigos, a lo que ambos se tensaron, sin gustarles ser el centro de atención.

-¡Oigan! ¡No interrumpan a la feliz pareja!- toda la multitud empezó a protestar por su comentario, mirándolos mal y haciendo todo tipo de reclamos.

-¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?! ¡Si creen que somos tan cursis no se hubieran quedado a vernos!- les chilló la chica llamada Eri con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-¡Sí ustedes se hicieron novios sin palabras cursis bien, los felicitó! ¡Pero no todos somos bastardos insensibles!- gruñó el chico llamado Braun.

De inmediato, ante esa acusación que varias veces había llegado a la pareja de mejores amigos, estos se sonrojaron de ira.

-¡No somos novios!- declararon furiosamente.

-¡Pues con menos razón pueden juzgarnos, si no saben nada del amor!- les chilló la chica.

-¡¿Quién dijo que no sé nada?!- volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo, aunque de inmediato se arrepintieron.

-¿Oh?- el chico alzó las cejas con interés. –Ah, ya veo…- sonrió pícaramente. –Ustedes están enamorados el uno del otro pero no lo admiten porque temen al rechazo y son demasiado tontos para darse cuenta de que son correspondidos.- de repente comenzó a carcajearse. -¡Y me creen patético a mí!- los señaló riéndose más fuerte.

Eri y el resto de espectadores también comenzaron a reírse, solo enojando más y más a los dos mejores amigos que, maldita sea, no podían negar que tenían razón. Llevaban años escondiendo su amor el uno por el otro, demasiado temerosos de arruinar su amistad.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA!- gritaron prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. -¡Nada cambia que todos ustedes son patéticos y cursis!- intentaron defenderse.

-¡Cómo sí pudieran hacerlo mejor!- les gritó el chofer del bus, a lo que las otras personas comenzaron a alentarlo.

-Apuesto a que cuando se confiesen se dirán cosas aún más cursis.- sonrió socarrona la chica.

-¡Ja! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera tendrán el valor de hacerlo! ¡Son unos patéticos cobardes!- todos volvieron a reírse de ellos.

Rojos de la ira, a punto de estallar y matar a alguien a golpes, Toshiro y Karin intercambiaron miradas. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido por varios minutos mientras los demás seguían riéndose, entonces ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin decir ni una palabra, cortaron la distancia entre ellos y juntaron sus bocas en un beso apasionado, liberando el deseo acumulado por años de anhelarse sin tenerse, acariciándose con sus lenguas y recorriéndose con sus manos en lugares que antes el solo mirar los habría hecho casi desmayarse de la vergüenza.

Y todo en plena calle, delante de muchas personas, incluidos niños a los que sus padres apenas alcanzaron a taparles los ojos.

Al decidir que ya habían dado el suficiente espectáculo, se separaron y miraron triunfantes a la multitud que los rodeaba, disfrutando de ver sus expresiones desencajadas por la sorpresa, incredulidad y vergüenza.

-Esa fue nuestra confesión.- sonrió Karin tomando de la mano a su nuevo novio.

-Y no creo que nadie pueda llamarla cursi.- Toshiro agradecía la euforia de haber confirmado por fin que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque sabía que luego se iba a maldecir por esto.

-U-ustedes…- Eri aún no superaba su sorpresa.

-¡Consíganse una habitación, malditos exhibicionistas!- Braun jaló de la muñeca a su novia y comenzó a alejarse.

-Oh, con mucho gusto.- con sus manos aun entrelazadas y sonrisas cómplices, Toshiro y Karin siguieron su camino.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Estaba pensando que nunca escribí un fic de una declaración con público de la OTP... O al menos eso creo, este es mi fic 301 y ya no estoy segura de nada x'D

Como sea, el punto es que estaba pensando en eso y pensé que realmente no puedo verlos haciendo algo así, creo que él simplemente la arrastraría a un lugar privado para tener... una agradable conversación 7w7

Pero bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra en ese loco lugar llamado mi imaginación y acabe escribiendo esto xP

Ojalá que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
